


Alex Manes: Secret Agent Man

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Sgt Manes finally concedes that he and Kyle need help. Enter Alex.Soon, Alex finds himself in a sticky situation between his duty as a soldier and protecting Michael. Whichever one he picks, he will likely lose the other forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex looked back and forth between the two men in front of him, waiting for one of them to crack.

 

They didn’t - their faces remained stoic.

 

“You can’t be serious.” He finally said, when the silence started to get to him. To his right, Kyle, _Kyle fucking Valenti_ , gave him a sympathetic look while on his left, his father just about rolled his eyes. Alex spared a thought for how undignified that was for him before he focused on the bigger issue.

 

Aliens.

 

His father was convinced that aliens were real and in Roswell. And Kyle was backing him up, saying he had seen one first-hand.

 

“The Manes and Valenti’s have been working together since 1947 to keep this town safe. Aliens can’t be trusted. They are vicious creatures incapable of compassion or love or any other human emotion. One survived the initial crash and has been spotted around town in recent weeks. Kyle,” he gestured to the man, “had a patient come in with a handprint brand on their body. The only thing that’s ever left such a mark came out of the desert that night.” He pulled a series of photos up on the screen for Alex to look at. Old, grainy photos of long dead men with handprints markedly visible on their bodies. And a far newer photo of Rosa Ortecho, a handprint stark across her face.

 

Alex looked back at Kyle, his expression was unreadable. He turned back to his father. “And why are you telling me all of this?”

 

“There is at least one alien in Roswell, Alex, maybe more.” His father reiterated. “I need another set of boots on the ground keeping an eye out. Kyle can keep an eye out in the hospitals and I will use whatever technology I can to identify it or them. But I need someone who can be on the streets. Someone who won’t cause alarm if seen.”

 

Wow. Trust his father to be an asshole even when asking for his help. He raised an eyebrow. “And I’m your best option? Wow, Dad. You’re really scraping the bottom of the barrel here. It’s a good thing that one of your sons comes across as non-threatening, huh?” He glared at his father.

 

Jesse Manes wasn’t cowed. “You can be offended if it makes you feel better but the truth of the matter is yes. You present as non-threatening. But thankfully, you still have your training, so you’ll be able to stay alert and report back.”

 

Alex shook his head. “Report back to you?”

 

Jesse stared straight at him and didn’t answer. “I don’t answer to you, Dad. You’re not my CO.”

 

“I can change that.”

 

“The Air Force will not allow you to take direct command of your own son.” Alex retorted.

 

“They will if I tell them you possess the exact qualifications I need to carry out this mission. They will let me do whatever I want to protect this country and this planet from an invading species.”

 

Alex stared at him. Somehow, he believed him. “But I don’t want to force you into it. You won’t be nearly as useful if you are dragging your feet.” Alex balked at the idea that he would disobey a direct order. “So I am asking for your cooperation. To do your duty and protect this country against all enemies, foreign and domestic.”

 

Alex looked back at Kyle. The other man had stayed quiet throughout this exchange but Alex could tell that he was anxious about something. He hid it well but it was there nonetheless. In fact, there was something in his eyes. Almost as if he was asking for Alex’s help. Not necessarily with the aliens, _Jesus Christ there were actually aliens in Roswell_ , but with Alex’s father.

 

That he could understand. He took a deep breath and turned back to Jesse. “Fine. I’m in.”

 

“Good. Report back first thing tomorrow. I’ll need the rest of the day to have you reassigned.”

 

Alex knew a dismissal when he heard it. He turned on his heel and walked straight out without so much as a farewell. Distantly, he heard another set of footsteps behind him. When he got outside, he held the door open for Kyle to come through after.

 

He didn’t say anything, just made for his car. He needed a drink.

 

“Alex,” Kyle called. Alex paused and glanced back at him over his shoulder. “Now that- look, we need to talk, okay? But not here.”

 

Alex eyed him. Kyle was clearly worked up about something and not hiding it nearly as well as he had in front of Jesse. Alex nodded at him. “I can follow you somewhere.”

 

Kyle let out a breath and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Alex followed him out into the desert until Kyle seemed to stop in an arbitrary location and got out. Alex joined him a little ways away from the cars.

 

“Sorry for dragging you all of the way out here.” Kyle started. “I guess I’m a little paranoid about your dad.”

 

Alex didn’t say anything, just furrowed his brow in question. “I know who the alien is. Or one of them. There’s at least one more, maybe more than one.”

 

Alex’s head jerked up in surprise. “You know who the alien is? Why haven’t you said anything?”

 

“Because I don’t believe your dad, okay? That they’re not like us. That they’re incapable of love and compassion and whatnot.” Kyle told him. “Look, do you remember a few months back when someone shot up the Crashdown?” Alex nodded. “Liz was killed. A bullet pierced her heart.”

 

Alex stared at him. “I saw Liz yesterday. She’s fine.”

 

Kyle nodded. “Yeah, I know. Because an alien healed her. Resurrected her, really. That’s where I saw the handprint. On Liz. It was an after effect of the healing.”

 

“Who is it?” Alex asked.

 

Kyle pursed his lips. Alex rolled his eyes. “You brought me out here to tell me who it is, so just spit it out.”

 

“Max Evans.”

 

Alex froze, inside and out. His body didn’t move a muscle but inside, he felt a chill seep through him; he stopped paying Kyle any attention, already busy making the connections. His mind worked quickly, putting together decades of clues he hadn’t realized he’d noticed. The unusual closeness of Michael and the Evans twins, even when they really didn’t get along. The reluctance of any of them to leave Roswell. Michael’s obsession with the alien museum, his strange attachment to the crash site at Foster Ranch. The tech he’d seen in Michael’s trailer, the calculations which were so far over Alex’s head it wasn’t funny. All of it just slid together until Alex finally understood.

 

Michael was an alien.

 

“Alex?” he heard distantly. He focused back onto Kyle. He had clearly been saying his name for a while now.

 

“You said you knew about another one?”

 

Kyle looked at him strangely but answered anyway, “Yeah, well I assume if Max is an alien then so is Isobel. And maybe Michael Guerin. I’m less sure of him, but those three are weirdly close. If he isn’t one then I bet he knows about the other two.” Alex didn’t say anything.

 

“And you haven’t told my father any of this?”

 

Kyle shook his head. “Max brought Liz _back to life_. I saw the bullet hole in her clothes. She should’ve been dead almost instantly but instead she’s fine. Not a scratch on her. And I may have my reservations about the guy but he loves her, that’s painfully obvious.” He closed his eyes at that last part. Alex wondered idly if Kyle was still a little hung up on his high school girlfriend.

 

“And what does Liz know about Rosa?” Alex had to ask.

 

Kyle shrugged. “As much as we do. I showed her Rosa’s file. She looked into Max but she seems pretty sure now that he had nothing to do with Rosa’s death. But I don’t know how much to believe her. I know she wants answers but I think she might love him and that could be clouding her judgement a bit. I want to keep looking into him. Or Isobel.” Alex looked at him. “You saw the handprint on Rosa’s face. Only an alien could have left that. So far we know of exactly one confirmed alien in Roswell and one probable one. I can’t just ignore that.”

 

Alex studied him. He could see that Kyle wasn’t going to let this go and honestly, Alex agreed with him. Aliens seemed to have played a defining role in Rosa’s death and they couldn’t just let that go. Except - “So what’s your plan, exactly?” He asked.

 

Kyle threw his hands up and shrugged. “I don’t know! I mean, goddammit I’m a doctor not a cop. What do I know about investigating someone? Especially someone who _is_ a cop!”

 

“Let me think on it and figure something out.”

 

Kyle nodded a little helplessly. Alex couldn’t imagine how he’d been keeping all of this a secret. “Does Liz know you’re working with my dad?”

 

Kyle shook his head. “No. And Max doesn’t know that Liz told me it was him who healed her.”

 

Alex nodded slowly to himself. A loud beeping filled the air and Kyle jumped, pawing at his pocket. Alex watched him pull out a beeper of all things. “Shit.” Kyle cursed. “I’ve gotta get to the hospital.”

 

“Go. We can talk again later.” Kyle nodded and rushed to his car, speeding off towards town.

 

Alex watched him go, a million thoughts running through his head. He knew what the smart thing to do here was. Keep his mouth shut and his eyes and ears open. Take in everything he saw or heard about Max and Isobel Evans and Michael Guerin and report back to his father. If any of them had killed Rosa, then they were a danger to Roswell and needed to be contained.

 

Or he could do the considerate thing and stay vigilant but cautious. He didn’t think any of those three would kill someone. And he didn’t want to report on them to his father unless he was sure. Jesse Manes wouldn’t care about evidence of a crime. As soon as he learned who the aliens were, they’d be gone. Never to be seen or heard from again. So it was probably best to gather as much evidence as possible before making the decision to inform his father.

 

 _Or_ he could do the dumb thing. He could go talk to Michael and have perhaps their first truly honest conversation ever. He could help the three of them stay hidden from his father. Keep them safe. But to do so he’d have to disobey countless orders and betray the government and the country he’d pledged his service to.

 

He let out a laugh and ran a hand through his hair. He already knew which choice he was going to make. Honestly, it wasn’t even really a choice - he’d known what he was going to do as soon as Kyle said Max Evans’ name. Shaking his head at himself, he got back in his car and drove towards the scrapyard.

 

His mind raced as he drove, trying to convince himself to do the smart thing or even split the middle and go with the considerate option. Or hell, wait and decide later. But he didn’t change course and soon enough he was pulling up next to a familiar Airstream.

 

Alex sat in the car for a moment after he’d turned it off, taking in deep breaths. He hadn’t been here in weeks. Not since that morning. He closed his eyes one more time, steeling himself, and then he pushed the door open and stepped out.

 

The first thing he noticed was that it was loud. People were milling about, machinery was going, directives being shouted across the yard. He had forgotten, and somehow not noticed on his way in, that today was a business day and the scrapyard was in full swing.

 

The second thing he noticed was Michael. He was leaning against a workbench with his arms crossed, staring at Alex. His face was cold, impassive. Alex had to look away.

 

After a moment, he shook his head and looked back. Michael hadn’t moved. He supposed it was too much to ask for Michael to make the first move.

 

They hadn’t seen each other since the drive-in. Well, they had seen each other but only at a distance. Once, Alex had turned to go down an aisle at the grocery store and turned immediately back around when he saw Michael. He wasn’t proud of it and he knew they couldn’t carry on like that but he didn’t know what else to do.

 

And now Alex had just shown up. At his place of work. In the middle of the day. To confront him about being an alien.

 

Oh boy.

 

Alex realized that Michael wasn’t going to budge so he turned and tried the trailer door, hoping that Michael had left it unlocked as always. He was gratified to feel it turn in his hands - he didn’t want to think about how dumb he would’ve looked if it hadn’t.

 

He stepped inside and let the door shut behind him. He didn’t bother to see if Michael was coming to join him. The beauty of this, admittedly slightly insane, plan was that he was now in Michael’s home and the other man wouldn’t be able to avoid him forever. Since he was here, alone for now, he decided he might as well take the opportunity to look around.

 

Sprawled across the table and counter were all of the notes that Michael had always tucked away when he came over. Alex brushed his hand over a piece of glowing glass with strange symbols. He started to pick it up when the door banged open.

 

He didn’t move.

 

“What the hell do you want?” Michael asked. The door slammed shut behind him. It was quieter in here but sound carried through the metal walls just enough to remind Alex that this wasn’t entirely private.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to school his features. He wasn’t here to talk about them. He couldn’t afford to get emotional about this. He almost laughed. The only reason he was here in the first place was because he _was_ emotional about this.

 

“Alex!” Michael shouted when he didn’t answer. “Do you think you just get to come in here whenever you want to now? After-”

 

Alex cut him. He didn’t want to hear it right now. “You’re an alien.”

 

He heard a choking sound from behind him and he finally turned. Michael looked like he’d been sucker punched.

 

“Wha-” he tried to get out. “Why w-”

 

Alex shook his head and crossed his arms, leaning back against the countertop. “My dad pulled me into his newest pet project. Which has apparently been a lifelong obsession for him and I just didn’t know it. But now he needs my help so now I get to be read in.” He knew he sounded bitter but he didn’t care. His dad was an asshole. “Anyway, my dad’s main purpose for staying in Roswell all these years is to monitor the town for any evidence of extraterrestrial life. Because apparently the 1947 crash really did bring aliens to Roswell. And they are still among us today.”

 

Michael didn’t say anything. Honestly, Alex had the distinct impression that he was seconds away from bolting out the door. He carried on anyway.

 

“Then I talked to Kyle Valenti, because apparently my dad dragged Kyle into it after Kyle saw a hand print on someone’s chest. Now, Kyle knows with 100% certainty that there is an alien in town and who it is. Because the person whose chest it was told him.” He eyed Michael. “Can you guess who the alien is?” His voice had an almost humorous lilt to it. Strangely enough, he was actually kind of enjoying this conversation. It had been so long since he genuinely felt like he had the upper hand in an interaction with Michael. Most of the time, he was too busy drowning in his feelings.

 

Michael ducked his head away. If Alex had had any doubts about Michael up until this point, that would have erased them entirely.

 

“So I was thinking. What are the odds that Max Evans is an alien and you knew nothing about it?” He didn’t wait for Michael to answer. “And then I thought about _this_.” He waved a hand behind him to encompass the alien glass and Michael’s notes.

 

“Please don’t lie to me. Not anymore.” Alex pleaded. That got him a glare.

 

“Why shouldn’t I lie?” Michael barked at him. “Can you _imagine_ what humans would do to me if they knew?”

 

Alex stood straight up and got in his face. “And you thought what? That I’d hurt you? That I would turn you over? Do you really think so little of me?”

 

Michael laughed. “Right. Because you’ve given me so many reasons to trust you. To trust that you have my back. That you won’t go running straight to daddy or the goddamn military!” Alex stopped himself from flinching away from Michael’s anger, but only just. “You- you’re so concerned with being a proper soldier and a real Manes man and I’m supposed to trust you with my life?” Michael scoffed.

 

Ok. That hurt.

 

Michael stepped back and gestured at the door. “Get out, Manes.” Michael never called him by his last name. It surprised Alex how much it stung. “Go be a good little soldier and tell your dad all about the aliens in Roswell.”

 

Alex didn’t move. Michael shook his head. “Whatever. I have to get back to work. Do whatever the hell you want. It’s what you’re good at anyway.” He practically threw himself out of the trailer, the door banging open against the metal frame.

 

Alex still didn’t budge. He felt paralyzed in the wake of Hurricane Michael.

 

It was a while before Alex moved. He had no idea how that conversation had gotten so far away from him. But God, Michael was so angry. He closed his eyes tightly. He had done that. That was all Alex.

 

Later, he promised himself. He would make it up to him later.

 

Alex slumped to the floor. Other than the bed there wasn’t really any place to sit in here and he couldn’t go near the bed right now so the floor it was. Getting up might be challenging but he’d worry about that later. For right now, he needed to ease off his leg. And most important, he needed to stay.

 

It was hours before Michael came back in. While he waited, Alex did some minor physio in the small space he had, texted back and forth with Maria a bit, and ignored phone calls from his dad.

 

The door opened suddenly, but thankfully much more reservedly, around the end of the work day. Alex sat up from where he’d been laying on the ground and eyed Michael. The other man had stopped just inside the door, letting it close behind him but not stepping any further inside.

 

His face was the picture of exhaustion and Alex suspected it wasn’t because he’d had a hard day at work. When Alex didn’t say anything, Michael reached into his pile of stuff and pulled out a little stool, settling himself on it with a sigh in front of Alex. He tucked his knees up and rested his arms on them, his whole body sagging into it.

 

“If I was going to tell my father or the Air Force, I wouldn’t have come here first. I came here to talk to you because I’m _not_ going to say anything. As soon as I realized, I came straight here, okay?” Alex told him, softly. The time for shouting was over. They were both too tired for it at this point. “It wasn’t a choice Michael. I thought about it on my way here, about how I had different choices that I could make with this information but I couldn’t. Not really. There was never even a moment where I thought about going to my dad.”

 

Michael didn’t pick up his head. He barely reacted to what Alex said. “I need you to understand that.” Michael’s shoulders shook almost as if he was laughing. “I know that I have been- I know that I have chosen the military and my father over us. But I would _never_ betray you like that. Please, I need to know that you believe me.” He implored.

 

Michael shook his head and lifted it slightly, shrugging one shoulder as he did. “Sure Manes. I believe you.” But his tone made it clear he was simply humoring him. Alex sagged backwards.

 

“Did you warn Max and Isobel?” Michael glared at him. He rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ Guerin I’m not gonna say anything about Isobel either. But it’s pretty obvious if Max is an alien, then so is Isobel. You’re the maybe. You have enough distance from them that it’s not an immediate leap but you should make some space between you and them. Kyle knows about Max and he thinks Max might have something to do with Rosa Ortecho’s death.”

 

Michael cursed and turned his head away, a hand going up to grab at his curls. “He said that Liz thinks Max didn’t do it but he’s not sure. If he thinks Max might be guilty, he might go to my father. And once my father knows about Max, he’ll round him up, him _and_ Isobel. If you keep your distance from them, he might not think you’re one too.” Alex offered.

 

Michael glared at him with a ferocity he’d never seen before. “No. You want to help me? You keep your dad and the Air Force far the hell away from _all three_ of us. No one goes near Isobel or Max, you hear?”

 

Alex just gazed at him in surprise. “I’ll do what I can but like I said, Kyle already knows about Max. Not much I can do about that.” He said cautiously.

 

“Let us worry about Kyle.”

 

Ok. That almost worried him. “What do you mean by that?” He sat up straight.

 

Michael saw the look on his face and rolled his eyes. “None of us killed Rosa Ortecho and we’re not going to hurt Kyle Valenti. Who do you think we are?”

 

Alex didn’t answer right away. Eventually he said, “I think you’re Michael Guerin.” Michael looked at him. Alex held his gaze and didn’t look away. “I think you’re a man who grew up in the foster system but didn’t let it define him. I think you’re the guy who taught me to play the guitar. The guy who basically defined my rebellious teenage years. The guy who taught me how to enjoy my life a little and not just be what my dad wants me to be. I think you’re the man I fell in love with at 17 and the man who showed me at 27 that just because we may have grown apart, doesn’t mean that love has to fade. I think you’re Michael fucking Guerin. And it doesn’t matter what planet you were born on or how you got here. I just care that you’re you.”

 

Michael sucked in a breath. He didn’t say anything so Alex kept going.

 

“I have spent the last ten years trying to figure out who I am. Am I a soldier? Am I the man my father has always told me I should be? Or am I not? If I’m not who I’ve been trying to be than who am I? And why have I wasted so many years trying to force myself to be someone else? I think about these things everyday and it’s that last one that scares me the most. The idea that my life could be different now. Could be better, maybe. But I’ve spent so long trying to go down this path that I don’t know how to get off of it without feeling like a failure. And you- you’re a huge part of that.” Michael looked at him with sad eyes that broke his heart. “Because I knew I loved you, that I wanted to be with you, when I was 17. But then I enlisted. And Airman Manes can’t be in love with his secret high school boyfriend. The war hero can’t be involved with a criminal. And I just-” He shook his head and looked down at his hands, unable to hold Michael’s gaze any longer. “I gave you up and it killed me the first time but I told myself it was worth it because I was becoming who I was supposed to be. But now? Now I think that that was all bullshit propaganda my dad drilled into my head and I gave up the best thing in my life for it. And now I can’t let myself have it because I’ve chosen this life and I need to uphold it.”

 

His voice tapered off to a near whisper by the end.

 

“You’re here.” Came a gruff voice. Alex looked up as Michael cleared his throat and wiped at his face.

 

“Yeah, I’m here…” Alex responded, a little confused.

 

“You found out my big secret and instead of going to the Air Force like a good little soldier, you came here.”

 

Alex nodded. Michael shrugged. “Sounds to me like all of a sudden you’re not trying too hard to uphold that life you chose.”

 

Alex looked away. “That was different.”

 

“Yeah? Explain it to me. You keep pushing me away so that you can play perfect little Manes soldier man. But then you have the perfect opportunity to really solidify who you are and you don’t? I don’t get it.”

 

Alex looked at him askance. “Because we’re talking about your life! If they ever find out, they will lock you in a hole and run tests and experiments on you and I don’t know what else. How could you think that I would tell them?”

 

“Alex,” Michael said softly. A part of him relaxed at being _Alex_ again. “I just- why was it ok to pick the military over me when it was just my heart you were breaking?” Alex’s heart stopped. “Because I gotta say, I’d almost prefer letting them experiment on me to having to watch you walk away again and again. It might honestly hurt less.”

 

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

 

Michael shook his head and dropped it into his hands. He really did look exhausted.

 

Alex shifted closer as well as he could without trying to stand up. He reached out and gently grabbed Michael’s hands in his own. “I feel like I have wasted so much time. Not just with you but with myself. And right now, I don’t know how to deal with that. All I know is that today I was faced with a choice. To do my duty as a soldier or do my duty as a man and it honestly wasn’t a choice. I didn’t have to think about it for a even a second. I just knew what I was going to do. Which means that I was wrong. I’m not a soldier, not really. I’m just Alex.” He squeezed Michael’s hands, immensely gratified to feel Michael squeeze back. “And honestly, I don’t really know who Alex is anymore, except for one thing. And that’s that I love you. And I should’ve been picking you over the military all along and there aren’t enough words to tell you how sorry I am that I didn’t. That I haven’t. But from now on, I’m going to make it up to you. I will do whatever I can to keep you safe.” He looked up at Michael to see tears on his face. He felt his own sliding down his cheeks. “I need you to know that. I need to know that you believe me.”

 

Michael didn’t answer. He let go of Alex’s hands and for a moment his heart dropped. But Michael didn’t go far. He reached down and grabbed Alex around the torso and hauled him in close until Alex was practically sitting on his lap. When he was sure that the two of them would stay balanced on the little stool, Michael wrapped him up in his arms and pulled him close. Alex sank into him.

 

“I believe you.” Michael whispered softly in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm just gonna...leave this here and run away


	2. Chapter 2

Alex dropped onto the bed with a sigh of relief. It had been a long day. Fuck but it had been a long week. 

 

It had been almost five weeks since he had joined his father in his hunt for aliens. Five weeks since he broke down in front of Michael. Five weeks since he started playing double agent and it was exhausting.

 

Kyle might have been on to something that first day when he talked about being paranoid that Jesse was watching him. Ever since, Alex has kept an eye over his shoulder, wary of his father or any other military personnel. He went to work every day and had to lie to his father for eight straight hours. He honestly wasn’t sure how he was managing it. What he did know is that he really wanted to deck the man. 

 

The only silver lining to this whole thing was that he was starting to figure himself out again. Since he’d been reassigned to his father’s detail, he hadn’t been to the main base and so he found himself with a little bit of freedom to figure out who Alex Manes really was, without the Air Force. It was a definite work in progress. It involved more nights out with Liz and Maria. Sleuthing with Kyle. Dinners with the Evans twins, and hadn’t that been a shock. (Once they’d found out he knew their secret, they’d wanted to talk to him on their own, assure themselves that he wasn’t a threat. He understood, especially once he realized that the two of them really were the only semblance of family that Michael had, but it was still awkward.) It was actually through Isobel that he’d made the biggest progress. She’d roped him into helping her with some of her local events and he’d started to get back into the town and its community. It was nice. Especially when they all stopped treating him as the town’s war hero and started treating him as just a guy who grew up there. (He suspected that there had been interference from Isobel to ensure that but he wasn’t going to ask.)

 

But hands down, the best part of the last five weeks was Michael. Since the alien reveal, the two of them had had more conversations than they’d had in the 20 years prior. Some of it was hard. There were a lot of hurt feelings on both their sides - both had things to apologize for and old hurts to get off their chests - but they were working on it. They hadn’t exactly told anyone but word had gotten around, to their friends at least, after the third time they were walked in on. Michael really needed to invest in a lock on the Airstream.

 

Speaking of…

 

“Hey private,” came a quiet voice from the doorway. Alex hummed in response without opening his eyes. “Long day?” 

 

Alex mumbled his assent. Michael let out a quiet chuckle. Alex didn’t hear him move but soon there was a warm hand at his knee and Michael made quick work of his boots and pants. He heard a drawer pull out from the dresser and he knew Michael was getting him some sweatpants. He still got a little thrill when Michael showed that he knew his way around. They’d been spending more time at Alex’s simply because he had an actual place and not just a trailer.

 

Soon, Michael’s hand was back on his thigh, his fingers slipping beneath the end of his boxers. “How are you feeling?” Michael asked as his hand skimmed down to run along the edge of the prosthetic. Alex couldn’t contain his flinch. So what if it was sore? He’d gotten used to the dull ache. “Do you want me to-” Alex shook his head. He could theoretically get around without the prosthetic but it required two crutches and he hated using them both. Michael didn’t argue, just pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin and started sliding on his sweatpants. The only thing Alex did to help was raise his hips but even that felt draining. He just wanted to melt into a puddle right here.

 

Maybe he should let Michael take it off. Then he would have an excuse not to get out of bed until morning. He pondered the thought as Michael unbuttoned his shirt and started manipulating him out of it. He felt like a rag doll and he had to look equally as pathetic if Michael’s chuckle was anything to go by. When he was bare chested he finally opened his eyes to see Michael bent over him, his arms pressed into the bed on either side of him. 

 

“Hi,” he said. 

 

Michael smiled, “Hi.” He greeted him again.

 

Alex tugged at the elbow closest to his hand until Michael bent closer. Thankfully, he understood what Alex was doing and closed the gap on his own, catching Alex’s lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled back far too soon for Alex’s liking.  A whine slipped from his throat and Michael chuckled.

 

“Where are you going?” He grabbed at Michael’s hip. 

 

“Max and Isobel wanted us to come over. Get an update on your dad.” Alex finally opened his eyes only to glare at him. Michael shrugged as he pushed off of the bed. “Noah’s cooking.”

 

Oh. That changes things. Alex rolled his eyes. The things he would put up with for Noah Bracken’s cooking. The man’s skills in the kitchen were unreal; Alex was almost jealous of Isobel. 

 

Michael must have seen the decision on his face because he threw a shirt at Alex’s head. Alex pulled it off to see that it was an old shirt of Michael’s that he had borrowed in high school and never returned. He groaned and Michael raised an eyebrow.

 

“I have to get dressed again.” No way was he walking into Isobel’s house in sweats and a t-shirt.

 

“You are dressed.” Michael told him. Alex just gave him a look. He shrugged. “No one’s going to care what you’re wearing.”

 

“Really? You think Isobel won’t be offended if I show up to her house for dinner in sweatpants?”

 

“I  _ think _ ,” Michael replied as he came back over to the bed, “that the only opinion you should care about right now is mine.” He picked up the shirt and shoved it over Alex’s head, making him laugh. Obligingly, he stuffed his arms through the holes and pulled it down. 

 

Michael leaned in close. “And I think you look hot in my clothes. So you know, screw whatever Iz thinks.” He leaned in and gave Alex a quick, hard kiss before retreating. 

 

As he left the room, he called over his shoulder, “We’ve gotta leave in like 10 minutes, by the way!” 

 

Alex glared at the doorway but looked down at himself for the first time. In addition to the old shirt, Michael had put some of his own sweats on Alex. Alex shrugged. She was his sister, if Isobel had a problem she could take it up with Michael.

 

He picked up his crutch and walked into the adjoining bathroom. His leg really did ache and there was no way he was going to get through dinner without something to help with the pain. 

 

Ten minutes later, they were in Michael’s truck en route to Isobel’s.

 

“When was this decided?” He asked.

 

Michael hummed in question. “Dinner, tonight.” Alex clarified.

 

“Oh, uh Max called not long before you got home. Said something about talking to Kyle and he wanted to get an update from you. I told him we’d only agree if Noah’s cooking was involved.” He glanced over at Alex and smiled. Alex returned it. It warmed a part of him to know that Michael knew him so well. 

 

He stared out the window the rest of the drive, lost in thought. The past couple of weeks had been good. Surprisingly good. They’d had more than one night like this, Alex coming home to Michael already there - Michael taking care of him, getting dinner ready or putting on a movie. Sometimes Alex went over to Michael’s and they just talked. For hours. It was really nice to just be able to  _ be _ . A part of Alex had been waiting for the other shoe to drop for weeks now. Only it hadn’t.

 

Before he knew it they were stopping outside of Isobel’s. Alex followed Michael out of the car and up the front walk, noting that there were more cars in the driveway than he had been expecting. Michael didn’t bother to knock, he just walked straight in, holding the door behind him for Alex. Alex carefully shut it as Michael ventured farther into the house towards the sound of voices.

 

Alex followed at a more sedate pace. He was surprised when he turned the corner to see not only Isobel, Noah, and Max but also Liz, Maria, and Kyle. Apparently tonight was a bigger thing than he had thought. Why oh why did he let Michael talk him into not getting dressed? He wished he could just hide but Maria spotted him.

 

“Alex!” She walked over and gave him a hug. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” 

  
He hugged her back and smiled. “It’s been like two days, Maria.”

 

She pulled back and waved him off, smiling. He nodded behind her at where Liz and Kyle were huddled by the table, deep in conversation. “What’s up with them?”

 

She craned her neck to see where he pointed and then rolled her eyes. “Who knows? I don’t think it’s alien stuff though. Just them.”

 

Maria had gotten dragged into the whole alien secret a few weeks ago when she found out that Cam was keeping an eye on things for Sgt Manes and went to warn Max. Said she’d gotten a bad feeling during a friendly reading. Once they realized the connection, she had put enough pieces together on her own that the three of them agreed to answer the rest of her questions. For his part, Alex was glad she was in the loop. He’d had enough of keeping secrets at work, he didn’t want to have to do it with his closest friends too.

 

A cold bottle was pressed into his arm just then and he turned to see Michael holding out a beer as he bantered back and forth with Max. Grateful, he took it from him and took a large swig. Michael was still facing into the kitchen, talking to Max so he pressed himself against his back and spoke quietly into his ear. 

 

“You couldn’t tell me that everyone was coming? I look like an idiot in sweats.” 

 

Michael turned and slipped an arm around his waist. “I promise you, no one cares. It’s been a long day. We’re just getting food and drinks with friends. No need to get all dressed up or worry about it. Just relax.” He pecked him on the cheek then retreated when Isobel called his name.

 

“How’s that going?” Maria asked as Michael left him. He turned to her and couldn’t contain the smile that spread across his face. She returned it with a grin of her own. She sipped her beer and shook her head. “Michael Guerin. I would ask why you never told me but there’s no way would I have believed you.”

 

He let out a small laugh. “Yeah I know. But I don’t know. It works. We work.”

 

“I can see that.” She told him. She nudged him playfully. “I’m serious Alex. You look happy. Happier than I’ve seen you in a long time. It’s nice to see.”

 

“Thanks, Maria.”

 

“Alright, people! Get your drinks and grab a seat. Food’s ready!” Noah called from the kitchen as he finished plating their meal. The alien trio helped him carry everything out as the rest of them found their seats.

 

Dinner was a relaxed affair, all of them just enjoying being together. They bounced around a bunch of conversations but steered clear of anything too heavy. Nobody mentioned Alex and Kyle’s work with Sgt Manes and a part of Alex started to suspect that Michael had just used it as a ploy to get him out of the house. 

 

Or at least he did until afterwards. Michael helped Isobel with the dishes as Maria, Liz, and Kyle left and Max decided that that was the perfect time to start the inquisition.

___

Alex made his way from the front door to the bedroom without stopping. He had thought he was tired earlier, but that was nothing compared to the exhaustion he felt now. Dinner had been a mixed affair. The food and early conversation was great but Max had been overbearing. Alex understood that they were concerned. They’d gone 20 years without anyone knowing their secret but now it was getting around. The Air Force was involved and the chance of them getting caught and locked up was becoming very real. It had to be extra hard knowing that there was very little any of them could do to protect themselves at this point. It was now up to Alex and Kyle to keep them safe. 

 

But Max had been angry, maybe rightly so, when he realized that Kyle still thought he might have been responsible for Rosa’s death. He’d wanted to make sure that Alex wasn’t operating under the same mistaken impression. Alex had assured him that he wasn’t but it had taken a lot of convincing. And some yelling. Mostly by Max and Michael. At one point, Alex and Isobel had each simply grabbed hold of one of them and pulled them away from each other. Alex thanked Isobel and Noah for dinner and pulled Michael out of there. 

 

Max had followed them out, catching them before they drove off. He’d apologized to Alex for losing it a bit but he was worried about his family. Alex could understand that. He also knew that Max was still feeling off from what had happened with Liz.

 

While he sat there listening to Max and Michael yell at each other, one thing had run through his mind - thank god they’d never confirmed for Kyle the fact that Michael was also an alien. He knew about Max and Isobel, now, but not Michael. Something had held the trio back from admitting it and Alex had kept his own mouth shut. If, after the past month, Kyle still thought Max could be guilty, then Alex was sure it was only a matter of time before he told his father. 

 

He stumbled a bit as he crossed the threshold and he only just got himself on the edge of the bed. Without thinking, he dropped the crutch and used his arms to lever himself onto the bed. Once he was sure he wouldn’t fall off, he flopped down and didn’t move.

 

Michael came in behind him and picked up the crutch and moved it to Alex’s side of the bed so he could grab it in the morning. Alex lay sprawled on his back, nearly half asleep already but still dressed. He hadn’t even removed his shoes yet. He got on the bed next to him and moved him into a more comfortable position, Alex not helping him in the slightest. When he had his head on an actual pillow, Michael started to move away but Alex grabbed at him blindly, snagging a wrist and yanking until Michael fell next to him, laughing. 

 

“Yes?” Michael asked. Alex reached up and slid a hand into his curls, gently tugging him closer so that Alex could kiss him. They exchanged sleepy, lazy kisses for a long while. 

 

Michael gently pulled Alex into his arms and held him as they kissed. After a moment, the pressure on his stump eased and Alex moaned, both in pain and in pleasure, as the prosthetic was removed without either of them letting go of each other. 

 

Alien superpowers - weird to think about, hard to get used to, but damn handy to have around sometimes.

 

Slowly, their kissing stopped and they were just laying there, wrapped up in each other. Alex didn’t even notice as he dropped off to sleep.

  
  


The next morning was a reversal of sorts for them. This time it was Michael’s turn to be half asleep and pulling Alex into kisses as he tried to leave. Michael didn’t have to be at work until almost two hours after Alex so their mornings were staggered and they didn’t usually get to see each other, even when one of them did stay over. So Alex didn’t resist as he was pulled into one, then two, then three extra kisses. 

 

Eventually, he escaped Michael’s grasp. The smile plastered all over his face lasted the whole way into work. Right up until he walked into the alien operations center to see Max and Isobel Evans’ faces plastered on the big screen, his father with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, and Kyle Valenti avoiding his gaze. 

 

And there it was. The other shoe just dropped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch3 and half of 4 are already written just need some editing...should be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand we're back to our regularly scheduled angst...hope you enjoyed the fluff!

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _

 

He stared at Kyle, trying to understand. Kyle avoided his gaze until he didn’t. Until he looked up and stared right back at him, defying him to ask  _ why _ in front of his father. 

  
Except, Alex knew why. He’d even considered it last night. Kyle was a good man. And he thought that Max or Isobel (or both) were responsible for the deaths of three people. Since he couldn’t exactly tell his mother, he’d gone to the only authority figure perhaps capable of bringing them to justice. 

 

So yeah. Alex understood.

 

Didn’t prevent his heart from stopping in his chest. 

 

He turned to his dad. “What’s this?” He asked.

 

“Our aliens.” Jesse Manes presented proudly. 

 

“The Evans twins?” Alex asked, slightly incredulous. “Dad, I grew up with them. If they had crashed here in 1947 don’t you think they’d be a little older?”

 

“We’ll figure that out, don’t worry. But the victim finally told Kyle who the alien was who left that hand print on them. It was Max Evans. And you can bet if he’s an alien, so is his sister. Plus, I’ve been keeping an eye on the Sheriff’s department and I’ve heard some strange reports about Evans. Now it all makes sense.” The smugness was radiating off of him and Alex wanted to puke.

 

He watched as his father tapped at a keyboard and suddenly Michael’s picture filled the screen. “We are less certain about Guerin here, though. It’s possible, maybe even probable that he’s an alien as well but we don’t have any evidence yet.” Alex stared at the screen. He felt Kyle’s gaze boring into the side of his head and he made a decision. He only hoped it wouldn’t ruin everything.

 

He set his face and glanced back at his dad. “You think Guerin’s an alien? Really?” He scoffed. “I mean the Evans twins, sure. I guess I could see it. But Guerin? Weren’t you the one who called him a worthless deadbeat?”

 

His father made no response. He stared at Alex, trying to read his expression but Alex gave nothing away. “You really don’t think Guerin could be an alien?”

 

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Honestly, I think I’d have probably noticed if he wasn’t from Earth. After all, I’m sure you’re aware that I know him pretty well.” He was gratified to see his father wince slightly and look away. He never thought he’d be using his father’s homophobia to his advantage but when you’re desperate, you use what you’ve got. To his right he heard Kyle scoff in disbelief but he didn’t look away from his dad. 

 

Jesse considered him for a moment before nodding. “Okay. I’ll take your word for it. For now.” He warned. “We’ll be bringing the Evans twins in and we’ll get a straight answer out of them. By tomorrow morning we will know the names of every single alien in Roswell.” He declared. 

 

He turned his full attention to the screens - Alex was immensely relieved to see him put away Michael’s picture, though he left Max and Isobel’s up - and started pulling up schematics. “We have been developing containment facilities ever since 1947. Every year or so we update it with the latest technology so that when we find the aliens, we’ll be able to safely restrain them. We don’t know what they’re capable of, after all, so we need to be prepared for everything. Before we apprehend them, we need to double check every inch of these to ensure that they are up to the task. We can’t afford to bring two aliens into custody and show our hand otherwise.”

 

And so, Alex found himself working for the rest of the day under his father’s careful eye, double checking and modifying cells,  _ goddamn cages _ , for Max and Isobel.  _ And Michael _ , his traitorous brain thought. He shoved the thought away before he could dwell on it. That wasn’t going to happen. He was going to keep Michael safe. Away from here.

 

Unfortunately, the constant supervision meant two things: one, he couldn’t talk to Kyle about whatever the hell he’d been thinking, and two, he couldn’t call and warn Michael or the twins. 

 

It wasn’t until late in the day that Jesse declared the cells good to go. He dismissed Alex and Kyle. Alex had hoped naively that the late hour would force him to reconsider his plans but before they left, Alex heard him on the phone with a squad leader at the nearest base arranging for a team of airmen to apprehend Max and Isobel. It was so far out of their jurisdiction or area of responsibility, it wasn’t funny. But Alex supposed his father had been telling the truth when he said he would get any resources he needed to carry out his mission. 

 

Now Alex just had to warn Max and Isobel before a team of trained soldiers broke down their doors. 

 

Kyle was ahead of him as they exited the ops center and Alex tried to catch up. Kyle must have realized because he took quick, long strides that carried him away from Alex. It was a frustrating reminder of his limitations that he couldn’t just run and catch up to him but he ignored it. As soon as they exited the building, he called out. 

 

“You know they didn’t have anything to do with Rosa’s death, Kyle.”

 

Kyle spun around but kept his distance. “I don’t know that. I really don’t.” He shook his head. “You know what I do know? I know that Rosa was killed by an alien. And I know that Max and Isobel are aliens. And probably Michael, but you’re too busy trying to protect him to open your eyes and see it. Hell, maybe Michael’s the one who did it.” He shook his head and started backing away. “Since you’re so convinced it wasn’t the other two. Maybe it was your boyfriend.”

 

“Kyle,” Alex called softly as the man reached his car. Kyle put his hand on the door handle but didn’t make any moves to get in the car. Alex carefully closed the distance. “You saw those cages.”

 

“They’re containment-”

 

“Fancy word for cages.” Alex shut him down. “And I know that you don’t want that for them. What my father is going to do- if you are not 1000% certain that one of them is responsible, help me stop this.” He could see Kyle considering it. “Help me warn them.”

 

Kyle turned his head away. “What? You can’t call them yourself? I figured you would’ve already sent up the bat signal.” He pushed at Alex’s chest. “I came to you because I thought you would help me get justice for Rosa. Not help them get away with it!” He hissed, ever worried about who might be listening. 

 

“Kyle, if I honestly thought they had something to do with those deaths 10 years ago, I would find a way to make them face justice for it. But this,” he gestured at the facility behind him, “this isn’t justice. This is going to be torture. And experimentation. And all of the worst things you can imagine. And they don’t deserve that. None of them do.”

 

He could see Kyle wavering so he pushed on. “Find Max. Tell him what happened. Tell him everything, okay? He can’t be in the dark about anything at this point. You have to tell him everything that you told my dad. Tell him a squad of airmen is coming for him and Isobel tonight and they need to be prepared.”

 

“Prepared for what?” Kyle asked. It was a fair question. What exactly was the game plan here? If they fought back, it would only confirm his father’s accusations. But if they didn’t they’d end up in cages by the end of the night. 

 

Alex shook his head to clear it. “Tell them not to fight back. Act innocent and fucking human, okay? I’m going to find Michael and fill him in. Try and stop him from doing something stupid.” He paused just long enough for Kyle to nod and then he hurried off to his own car. 

  
  


Alex slammed on his breaks outside of the cabin. He got out without bothering to turn off the engine and hurried into the house calling for Michael even though his car wasn’t outside. When only silence greeted him, he got back in his car and took off for the scrapyard. It was late and he had expected Michael to be at his house but there was always the chance he got held up at work. He only hoped that Michael hadn’t decided tonight was a Wild Pony kinda night. He really didn’t want to make a scene at the bar.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled up to the Airstream to see Michael stepping out. Michael’s smile at seeing him dropped when he saw Alex’s face as he got out of the car. For his own part, Alex was too worked up to appreciate that Michael had left his shirt inside.

 

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked as Alex neared. Alex just shook his head and walked straight into the trailer, Michael quickly following.

 

When they were inside, Alex braced himself on either side of the aisle and took a few deep breaths. “I need to tell you something and you are not going to like it. But I need you to listen until I am done, okay?”

 

Michael nodded, concern etched on his face.

 

“My dad knows about Max and Isobel.” Alex watched as Michael’s face warred between rage and fear. He pressed on. “Kyle told him because he still thinks one of them might have killed Rosa.” The shelves and cabinets around the cabin exploded and Alex flinched. “There is a squad of airmen on their way tonight, probably even right now, to arrest them and take them to my dad. He had us working on these containment facilities all day so that he would have a place to hold them when they were brought in.”

 

“You built them cages?!” Michael raged at him. Alex flinched. “Where’s my squad, huh? When are they coming for me?”

 

Alex shook his head. “They aren’t.” 

 

Michael froze and stared at him. Alex did not like the look in his eyes. “And why not?”

 

“Because I convinced my dad that you weren’t like them.” He told him honestly.

 

“And how did you do that?” Michael asked. His voice was ice cold and steady as a rock but Alex could see what simmered just beneath the surface. The entire Airstream was humming as if it too were on the edge of something. 

 

Alex took a deep breath. “I told them that I would know better than anyone if you weren’t what you said you were. So even though you are close to Max and Isobel, you definitely weren’t like them.” The Airstream started to vibrate.

 

“You sold them out?” Michael was starting to lose his careful control. 

 

“I kept you safe.” Alex told him, urging him to understand.

 

“By selling my family out to people who want to torture and destroy us?!?” Michael roared. Things started flying around the Airstream as the trailer itself started rocking. 

 

“He already knew about them! I couldn’t put that genie back in the bottle!” Alex yelled back at him. 

 

“You swore to keep us safe. All of us!”

 

“No I swore to keep  _ you _ safe! And that’s what I did.”

 

“You can’t betray my family and say you’re doing it for me, Alex!” Somehow the tornado of Michael’s possessions were all missing him as they flew but the rocking of the Airstream was genuinely starting to make Alex feel like he was trapped in a tin can during an earthquake.

 

Alex straightened up and stepped close to Michael even though all of his carefully honed instincts were telling him that Michael was a threat to his safety and he needed to get a safe distance away. He ignored that. He wasn’t a soldier anymore. He was just Alex.

 

“I did not betray them. Kyle did. All that I could do was try and keep you out of it and I will not apologize for that! I  _ can’t  _ apologize for it. I know they are your family and I wanted to protect them but I couldn’t. But I would be damned if I stood there and let you get taken in with them.”

 

There was a sudden silence as everything stopped. Belongings crashed to the floor but laid still. Alex’s heart broke at the look on Michael’s face. He knew he had crossed a line. Perhaps  _ the _ line. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t been the one to tell his father about them, Alex still betrayed Max and Isobel and that was something Michael could maybe never forgive. 

 

“Get out.” Michael told him. His voice was barely above a whisper.

 

“Michael-” 

 

“Get the fuck out.” Michael stepped back so Alex could get to the door. Alex eyed it but didn’t move. “I swear to God, Manes. Leave. Now.” Alex’s heart broke even more at the pain in his voice. The betrayal.

 

He squeezed past Michael and opened the door before pausing. 

 

“Manes-”

 

“I sent Kyle to Max’s. To warn him so he and Isobel wouldn’t fight back.”

 

“Wh-”

 

“If they fight or use their powers then my father will have his proof. Kyle’s advising them to act as human and meek as possible while we figure out a way to get them out. Since you’re out here and  _ not _ in there with them, maybe you can actually do something to get them out. I’ll text you the address of where he’s having them taken.” 

 

Michael didn’t say anything so Alex left. He eased the door closed behind him, afraid that slamming it would feel too much like an end but it didn’t matter. It was still a closed door between him and Michael. One he wasn’t sure would ever be opened again.

____

 

Alex went home. He wasn’t sure what else to do. Kyle had texted saying he talked to Max and that it hadn’t gone well - shocking, truly - but he hadn’t seen any sign of the squad. 

 

When he walked in, he dropped his keys on the table and honestly contemplated collapsing on the floor. There were dishes in the sink from breakfast, a grocery list on the fridge in Michael’s handwriting, his shoes by the door. Everywhere he looked there were signs of Michael. He’d really started to make himself at home here over the last couple of weeks and Alex had loved it. 

 

Until now. Until they became an instant reminder of how wrong everything had gotten. 

 

Alex sunk into a kitchen chair and rested his head in his hands, elbows on the table. Everything had gone so badly so quickly, he was still reeling. But, if he was honest with himself, he’d known what was going to happen as soon as he saw Max and Isobel’s photos. He’d known from the very beginning that if he came down to them or Michael he’d pick Michael, he’d save Michael. Even if it meant sacrificing Max and Isobel. 

 

And he couldn’t even bring himself to regret it. He thought maybe if he had apologized, begged for Michael’s forgiveness, then they could work through it but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He was never going to be able to apologize for protecting the man he loved. If he could’ve protected all three of them forever, he’d have done it in a heartbeat but that wasn’t what had happened. He wished Michael could understand that but he suspected that he never would.

 

Five weeks. They’d had five weeks to be truly together and now it’s gone. 

 

Alex was just starting to sink into a depression spiral when his phone rang. He seriously considered ignoring it before he saw that it was his dad. Grabbing at it, he quickly accepted the call.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Get on over here, son. We’ve got us some live ones.” Was all he said before he hung up. 

 

Alex put the phone down and took some deep breaths. Okay. He could do this. Somehow.

 

He went to the bathroom to wash off his face to try and hide the fact that he’d just been bawling his eyes out and to grab Michael’s extra bottle of nail polish remover before grabbing his things and heading out the door. Less than two minutes after the phone call, he was en route to the bunker. 

  
  


When he pulled up outside, he was surprised to see an official Air Force vehicle parked outside. Jesse typically preferred to keep a low profile around the bunker to try and avoid drawing attention to its location. Kyle pulled up next to him as he got out of the car. The two exchanged looks but didn’t say anything. Silently, they walked into the ops center. 

 

Considering it had only ever been Alex, his dad, and Kyle inside at any given time, finding the room full of uniformed soldiers was a shock. The screaming was another. Alex hurried towards the sound to see a soldier jabbing Isobel with a baton stun gun as she screamed and Max begged for them to stop from the adjoining cell. 

 

“What are you doing? Stop!” Kyle yelled as soon as he saw them. Alex didn’t bother. He knew nothing he said would make a difference now. 

 

Jesse held up a hand and the soldier removed the baton from her skin. Alex watched in horror as she sagged upright, her arms tethered the ceiling preventing her from falling to the floor. 

 

“Relax Valenti. We’re just doing a few tests.” Jesse said. Kyle reeled back and stared at him. 

 

“You call these tests?” 

 

Jesse hummed. “One of them caused a city wide power failure not too long ago. Which means they control electric pulses to a degree. We just need to figure out which one.” He nodded his head at another soldier. Alex watched as he entered Max’s cell and prodded him with a baton. 

 

Beside him, Isobel weakly protested but she could barely even speak, her throat was so rough. Alex spared a thought to wonder just how long they’d been at this for the two of them to be in this condition. It wasn’t a pretty thought. He watched for a few minutes as they alternated stunning each twin. Beside him, Kyle kept trying to reason with his father. To make him understand that torture wasn’t the right thing to do. 

 

But Jesse wouldn’t hear it. He’d spent his whole life chasing aliens and now he had them. Nothing and no one was going to stop him from doing what he wanted to right now. It was only extremely horrifying that what he wanted to do amounted to nothing less than the torture of two innocent people. 

 

When Isobel stopped screaming, Alex moved. He knew the lengths it took to get someone to the point where they stopped screaming in pain. And he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he continued to stand by and do nothing. Ignoring his father and the other eleven soldiers standing by, he pushed his way into Isobel’s cell and knocked the baton out of the soldier’s hand.

 

“Lt. Manes! What do you think you’re doing?!” His father yelled at him. Alex didn’t answer. Instead, he carefully reached a hand out to cup Isobel’s face and turn her towards him. She was barely conscious. 

 

“Isobel? Can you hear me? It’s Alex.” He said softly. 

 

“Lt. Richmond, remove Lt. Manes immediately.” He heard his father order but his attention was fixed on Isobel. From the other cell, he heard Max’s voice. “Is she okay? Alex! Is she okay?”

  
Isobel started to mumble as Lt. Richmond grabbed Alex’s arm. He shook him off. “Isobel?” She mumbled again in response. 

 

“Get him out of that cell. By whatever means necessary.” He registered the words moments before he felt his body seize with thousands of volts of electricity. Part of him wanted to be strong and not give his father the satisfaction of hearing him scream but he was holding a metal crutch and had a metal prosthetic leg. His leg and arm exploded with fire and he couldn’t have contained himself for anything. 

 

Some part of him registered that Isobel was screaming too, the electricity passing from his body to hers through where he still cupped her face. 

 

And then it stopped. 

 

Nobody moved for a moment before everything around him exploded. Men went flying in every direction, slamming into walls, equipment tore itself apart, and the cell doors burst open. As he fell to the ground Alex had a great view of his father crashing through the television screens on the far wall. 

 

And there, in the midst of the chaos, at the epicenter of all that wreckage, stood Michael.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be some handwavy science or medical related stuff in here but just go with it ok?
> 
> also I have somehow forgotten to mention caitlesshea in the last three chapters so big shout out to her for putting up with my running commentary as i wrote and for pushing me to finish this so fast. THANK YOU!!

Alex didn’t move. Honestly, he wasn’t entirely sure he could even if he’d wanted to - electricity still coursed through his body, sending him fun little aftershocks. But he could only watch as Michael sped across the room, waving a hand as a man struggled to his feet and sending him even further away. He didn’t even look at him as he did it. His attention was focused entirely ahead of him. 

 

First stop was Max. Michael was reaching for the ropes holding Max’s arms above his head before he even reached the man. Between his hands and his powers, Max’s were free in moments, the two of them then racing over to Isobel and untying her bonds. Max eased her down and Alex could see the glow of his hands as he tried to heal her, Michael close by. Alex couldn’t see Isobel but from their expressions, she wasn’t improving.

 

“Michael,” Alex forced out. He fiddled with his pocket as Michael glanced at him, his expression unreadable. “Pocket.” His voice was faint but he knew Michael had heard him when he furrowed his brow. He looked at Isobel before kneeling next to Alex. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked. He reached out but hesitated before touching him. A part of Alex wanted to cry. Later.

 

“Polish..pocket.” He forced out again. His throat felt like it was on fire but Michael seemed to hear him since he started reaching for his pocket. Alex barely managed to contain a scream as his hand brushed against his leg but Michael pulled out the nail polish remover. With a strange look at Alex, he turned around and pressed it into Max’s hands. 

 

Alex struggled to sit up. He couldn’t put pressure on his right arm where he’d been holding the crutch so he fell to his left side. Hands grabbed at his shoulders to help him up but his attention was drawn to movement on the side of the room. “Michael, there-” he gestured with his head and soon enough the two men who had gotten to their feet where out cold. 

 

Michael shoved gently at his shoulders until he was sitting mostly upright. Both of them turned when they heard Isobel start gasping but she was just sucking in air between gulps of the nail polish remover. Alex watched as Max screwed the cap back on the bottle and stuffed it in his pocket. He slung one of Isobel’s arms over his shoulders and half carried her out of the cell. 

 

Michael moved around to Alex’s front. “Can you stand up?” Alex focused on him and shook his head. 

 

“There’s no way. My leg-” He started but Michael didn’t wait for him to finish. He grabbed Alex under the armpits and hauled him up. Alex let out a whimper as his leg and hand brushed against him but both of them ignored it. It was plain to see that getting Alex out of here was going to hurt him. There was just no way around it so they pushed through it. Michael slung his right hand around his neck and wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist and pulled him close. Alex tried to lift his right leg so that the prosthetic wouldn’t hit the ground and put more pressure on his stump. He only just managed it.

 

They edged out of the cell slowly, Michael fading fast in the wake of using his powers. Alex wasn’t sure how they’d get out of here when Kyle came up beside him and grabbed hold of his other side. He didn’t say anything but together the three of them managed to get to the cars. 

 

Max already had Isobel in Michael’s passenger seat so Michael tossed him his keys. He and Kyle got Alex into his own back seat so he could lay flat as he handed off his keys to Michael. Within seconds, all three of their cars had left the parking lot. 

 

By some unspoken agreement, Michael and Kyle followed Max back to his place. Somehow they all managed to get inside the house in one piece. Max got Isobel on a bed and then about collapsed on the floor next to her. Michael and Kyle helped Alex to the couch and then Michael slumped in a chair while Kyle went rifling through Max’s things for medical supplies.

 

Alex could hear him curse when he didn’t find anything. Of course not, Alex thought to himself. Because they don’t get sick or injured hardly ever. There was no need for Max to have first aid supplies in stock. 

 

He could hear Kyle on the phone, calling someone, Liz probably, and asking them to bring supplies over. And lots of nail polish remover. He tuned him out, though, more focused on Michael. 

 

Alex stretched out a hand until his fingers just grazed Michael’s. He didn’t react. He didn’t move at all. Alex wasn’t even sure he was breathing. 

 

He shoved himself into a semi-sitting position until he could reach Michael better. He stretched on a hand and shook Michael’s arm. His head lolled to the side. “Michael?” 

 

Nothing.

 

“Michael?!” He shook him harder. Kyle came rushing in.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

“He’s not waking up.” Alex forced back his fear. “He needs nail polish remover. A lot of it.”

 

Kyle glanced behind him for a second. “I just gave the last bottle to Max. He’s splitting it between himself and Isobel. Liz and Maria are on their way with more but I don’t know how long they’ll be.”

 

“Max!” Alex yelled. “Michael won’t wake up!”

 

A moment later, Max stumbled into view thrusting the bottle in front of him. Kyle hurried over and grabbed it. Max followed him as he stepped back over to Michael. Together the two of them held his mouth open and carefully poured some of it down his throat, Alex watching anxiously to the side.

 

They continued this until the bottle was empty and Michael started to stir. When he saw that Michael was ok, Max slumped into the armchair opposite him. 

 

“So,” Max started. “Fun day all around, huh?” He let out a humorless laugh and dropped his head into his hands as Kyle and Alex stared at him. 

 

“I wanted to go to Disney World but you said no.” Kyle and Alex whipped their heads around to stare at Michael. His eyes were still shut but he had definitely spoken. Across from him, Max laughed again. Soon both men were laughing as hard as they could at the moment. Which is to say, not much.

 

Alex and Kyle exchanged looks. Kyle pursed his lips and shook his head. “I’m not even gonna ask.” Alex silently agreed with him. Kyle’s head perked up at the sound of a car door. He met Liz and Maria at the front door and led them in, directing traffic as he did.

 

“I need one bottle of nail polish remover out here for Michael. Can the two of you get Max to a bed? There should be a bottle for him and one for Isobel. She’s in what I think is the guest bedroom and should probably get another couple of sips down her at the bare minimum. I need all of the other medical supplies out here for Alex.” The two women nodded and hurried to help Max as he started to rise. They didn’t ask any questions.

 

The next few hours passed in a bit of a blur. Alex was distantly aware of sharp pain in his stump, reminiscent of when he’d lost it, but after that - nothing. He woke up hours later to the midday sun streaming through the window. He picked his head up and looked around. It looked like he might be in one of Max’s guest rooms. Next to him, Michael slept on, his face the picture of peace. A knot in his chest eased at that. It meant he was okay. 

 

A stinging pain in his hand as he shifted drew his attention downwards. His right hand was wrapped in gauze and he lifted the blanket to confirm that his stump was heavily bandaged as well. He wouldn’t be able to wear the prosthetic for a while. Hell, he might even need to get a new one if it had been damaged by the electric shock in any way. 

 

He laid back down and turned his head to face Michael. Slowly, he reached with his left hand to stroke gently across his shoulder and back. Part of him felt guilty doing this, knowing that Michael probably wouldn’t let him if he was awake but couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

 

At some point he must have fallen back asleep because the next thing Alex knew it was dark out and he was alone in the bed. He lay there for a moment before his bladder reminded him that some things needed to be taken care of. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed before stopping.

 

He’d forgotten.

 

No prosthetic, no crutch, bad hand. He wasn’t going to be going anywhere. Not on his own at least. 

 

Alex squeezed his eyes shut. There were few things in life as embarrassing as having to ask for help going to the bathroom. Peeing in your boyfriend’s brother’s bed was definitely one of them, though, so he steadied himself and shouted for help.

 

He wasn’t sure who he wanted to come through the door. Max would be nice about it but it would be insanely awkward. Kyle would probably be professional but distant. Michael would ordinarily be the best option but after last night-

 

Michael pushed the door open. “You rang?” His face was guarded. He didn’t seem nearly as angry as he’d been last night but he also wasn’t as open as he usually was around Alex.

 

“I need to pee.” Alex said bluntly. There was no point in beating around the bush. “I don’t have the-” he started to explain but Michael was already moving towards him. He slipped an arm around Alex’s waist and pulled him up. Together they got into the bathroom and let Alex take care of his business. 

 

Michael waited until he was finished and was washing his hands before he spoke. “You hungry? Noah brought over some burgers not too long ago.” Alex nodded. Again, Michael provided the support he needed without comment. 

 

Alex was relieved to see Isobel and Max looking much better. Max had his color back and Isobel was positively animated as she talked to Noah. She paused as Alex and Michael came into the room. “Hey sleepyhead.” She greeted him. Alex was surprised at her cheerful tone. He had been prepared to face a firing squad out here.

 

“Hey,” he greeted her. “How are you guys doing?”

 

“Better than you,” Max told him. “A little bit of nail polish remover and a lot of sleep and we’re practically good as new.” 

 

Alex let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I’m glad to hear it.” He told them. “Look, I am so sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. If I could’ve stopped him, I would have. I just-”

 

“It’s okay.” Isobel cut him off. “Kyle told him about us. Not you. And you kept Michael out of it so that he could get us safe.”

 

Alex didn’t bother to correct her as to his motivations. 

 

“And you stepped in front of Isobel,” Max continued. “That meant a lot. So we’re good Alex. You don’t need to apologize.” The  _ to us _ was silent but Alex heard it anyway. 

 

Michael helped him into a chair and got him a plate of food. He dove in, not realizing until then just how hungry he was. When he was full, he leant back in his chair. “So what’s going to happen now?”

 

Isobel smirked. “Well, turns out Kyle recorded some of them torturing me and then zapping you so he’s using it as blackmail against any and all of the soldiers who might decide to talk. Anyone who he thinks might be having second thoughts gets me.” Her smile turned vicious. “I already paid a little visit to your dad. Sorry.” She didn’t sound sorry at all. 

 

Alex couldn’t find it in himself to care. “So everything’s good? What about cameras?”

  
Max shook his head. “The only working camera in that room was Kyle’s after Michael got through with it. He tore everything apart in his grand entrance.” He shot his brother a teasing look. 

 

Alex let himself relax. It was all okay. They were okay. His dad and the military, they weren’t going to touch Michael ever again. 

 

They sat around the table for a while longer, exchanging idle chit chat before Alex started to feel overwhelmed. The events of the past two days were catching up to him. He glanced at Michael - the man hadn’t left his side since he’d woken up but he’d hardly said two words to him. Alex wasn’t sure where they stood. 

 

“Can someone give me a ride home?” He asked the table at large. The other three stared at him then Michael. Michael pushed his way out of his chair and glared at them. 

 

“Come on,” he urged. Alex pushed his chair back so Michael could help him up. With the other man’s help he gathered his things and got outside to his car. Michael put him in the passenger seat of the truck and slid behind the wheel.

 

“What about my car?” He asked.

 

“We’ll figure it out later.” Michael told him. He didn’t say another word until they pulled up outside of Alex’s cabin. 

 

Alex quickly realized there was a problem as they got closer to the front door.

 

There were four steps between here and there. He paused, forcing Michael to stop with him. “What?”

 

Alex shrugged a shoulder. “Steps aren’t the easiest.” Michael looked at them and then back at him. 

 

“We’ll give it a try.”

 

“I have extra crutches inside. Can you just help me sit down and then go get them?” Michael eyed him. Alex got the distinct impression that he should be wary right now but didn’t have time think about it before Michael bent down and scooped him up in his arms. Alex swung his other arm around Michael’s neck to steady himself before fully processing what had just happened. 

 

In fact, Michael was almost to the door before Alex spoke up. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? I’m not a bride on her wedding night, Guerin. Don’t you dare carry me across the threshold.” 

 

Michael ignored him and proceeded to do just that. Alex couldn’t bring himself to care too much, focused as he was on the fact that Michael had just literally swept him off his feet and was carrying his full weight without any trouble. 

 

Michael kicked the front door closed behind them (Alex wondered how he had gotten it open but then remembered, alien) and set Alex down on the kitchen table. Alex half expected him to walk away but he didn’t move. Instead, Michael planted his hands on the table next to Alex’s hips and pushed his face into Alex’s neck.

 

Alex was very confused but he wasn’t going to say no to this. He wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulders and cupped the back of his head.

 

“I am still very mad at you.” Michael mumbled into his neck.

 

“I know.” Alex answered.

 

“But I have never been so goddamn scared in my life as when I saw you fall. You just fucking crumpled like a house of cards or some shit. And you screamed - fuck!” Michael’s hand came up to the other side of Alex’s neck. He still didn’t pull back. 

 

Alex squeezed him tighter as best he could. Michael picked his head up until their foreheads were pressed together, his eyes tightly shut. “You betrayed them.”

 

“Michael-”

 

“I know why you did it. And I know that they forgive you. But I just keep playing it over in my head.” He pressed their foreheads together harder. “They are my family. They’re all I’ve got, Alex. If something happened to them, I don’t know what I’d do. So I need you to promise me - and I mean it, I swear to God this might be a deal breaker - that if you ever have that choice again, you do whatever you can to save them. Because I don’t know if I could live with myself knowing that my life and my freedom comes at the expense of theirs.”

 

Alex felt tears slip down his cheeks. He tilted Michael’s head up so he could see him. “I love you. And I would do anything for you. I want to apologize for choosing you over them but I can’t. Okay? I can’t. Because the thought of choosing to put you in that position? That would’ve killed me.” Michael started to pull away but Alex held firm. “But if that is what you want- I can’t promise I will make the choice you want me to but I will promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. So long as it doesn’t come down to you or them, because I won’t ever be able to choose for you to suffer, not if I can help it. If that’s a deal breaker for you then I understand. But I can’t make you that promise.”

 

He looked at Michael, imploring him to open his eyes. He wiped his thumbs underneath his eyes to clear the tears.

 

“When you were in that cell, when you were just lying there on the ground - I went to Max and Isobel first because I knew as soon as I got to you I wouldn’t be able to leave your side. Not even for Isobel.”

 

He leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to Alex’s lips, surprising him. He pulled away before Alex could respond. “I need you to be stronger than me. Because I know I would never be able to pick them over you, Alex. And I need one of us to be able to make that choice.”

 

Alex pulled him in close, tucking his head in his neck, feeling Michael’s wet eyes press into his own. “How about we agree to work on it? No more promises right now. Except that we love each other and seeing each other hurt is fucking terrible so we will stop getting hurt. Can we do that?” Michael laughed and Alex smiled. Michael pulled back far enough that they could see each other.

 

This time his eyes were wide open. He cupped Alex’s face. 

 

“Yeah, I think I can promise that.”

 

“Good. Now. Can we please go to bed? This table is not that comfortable.” Michael smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. What started out as a simple thing, a press of lips for comfort and assurance, quickly morphed into something quite different. 

 

Michael’s hand moved from his face to his ass and Alex couldn’t contain his moan as Michael lifted him off the table. Alex wrapped his legs around his waist and just kept kissing him. He trusted Michael to get them to the bedroom.

 

His trust was not misplaced.


End file.
